On my own
by Sweetmemories7
Summary: Edward, Bella, une amitié à toute épreuve, mais plus les années changent, plus leurs sentiments évoluent. Mais loin des histoires de coeurs, se cachent des secrets. Arriveront-ils à mêler amour et crimes? Bella apprendra à ses dépens, que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. AH/ E-B Em-R A-J
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le prologue, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas vraiment un prologue, plutôt un résumé de l'histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! je vous laisse juger par vous-même.  
Twilight appartient à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouais avec ses personnages**

* * *

_Au départ, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça c'est passé. J'étais jeune, innocente, inconsciente. Je ne savais pas encore dans quoi est-ce que j'étais en train de m'embarquer. Malheureusement pour moi, j'allais le découvrir beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. _

**_La vérité à ses propres démons, à moi d'en assumer les _**_**conséquences.**_

Edward et Bella sont amis depuis l'âge de 7 ans, désormais âgés de presque 18 ans, rien n'a changé. Rien, hormis leurs sentiments. Ils sont proches, peut-être même un peu trop. Ils préfèrent se dirent qu'ils se détestent et aucun des deux n'est prêt à ouvrir les yeux. Ils s'éloignent peu à peu, leurs disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais il va y avoir du changement! Et Alice et bien décider à faire bouger la situation.  
Mais loin des histoires de coeurs, se cachent des secrets. Arriveront-t-ils à mêler amour et crimes? Bella apprendra à ses dépend, que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

* * *

_*se cache dans un petit trou de souris*_  
**Verdict? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Toute remarque constructive est bonne à prendre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout, si vous voulez une suite! **  
**Bisous! xxx R.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût! :)**

******Twilight appartient à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouais avec ses personnages. **

* * *

_« Un homme qui veut séduire une femme doit franchir des montagnes, __une fille qui veut séduire un homme n'a qu'une cloison de papier à franchir. »_

Jambes croisées et sourcils froncés, je n'ai toujours pas touché à la part de pizza dans mon assiette.

Mon regard est rivé sur la silhouette de mon meilleur ami, debout à une dizaine de mètres de moi, en pleine conversation avec mademoiselle Laureen Mallory.

Dieu sait à quel point cette fille m'insupporte, elle et sa façon qu'elle a de se passer la main dans les cheveux, de cligner des yeux avec exagération et de sourire avec une moue de petite fille sage alors qu'elle est loin de l'être. Aux yeux de tous, elle est parfaite, aux miens, elle est ... sans mot pour la définir.

Je finis par tourner la tête et mon regard se pose sur ma meilleure amie qui m'observe avec un fin sourire moqueur.

_- Tu sembles tendu, _me dit-elle.  
_- Je me demande bien pourquoi, _répondis-je en serrant les dents.

Si seulement Laureen était comme toutes ses autres filles que l'on voit dans les films américains, ou même dans les lycées voisins! Superficielle et dépourvut d'intelligence. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Laureen a le mérite de ne pas encore avoir toucher à la chirurgie esthétique vu que dame nature s'est bien occupé d'elle, et ses notes sont irréprochables.

Petite fille à papa et maman, qui obtient tout ce qu'elle désire en un claquement de doigt, qui ira à Harvard ou bien à Yale et qui deviendra une brillante avocate ou un médecin de renommée.

En temps normal, je la déteste. Mais lorsqu'elle est avec Edward, je la déteste doublement. Elle et son physique on l'a particularité de faire craquer tous les hommes. Or, j'ai confiance en Edward, certes, mais pas en elle.

_- Bella?_

La voix d'Alice me sort de mes pensées les plus profondes.

Je secoue la tête et porte à nouveau mon regard sur elle.

Au même moment, je vois Edward revenir vers nous. Sans être gêné le moins du monde, il s'installe à côté de moi, sur la chaise de libre et attrape ma part de pizza avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. Je laisse échapper un soupire de frustration.

_- Ne te gêne surtout pas._

Ma voix est tranchante.

Edward glousse et repose le reste de la pizza dans mon assiette avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

Je ne dis rien, et continue ma conversation avec Alice, en ignorant royalement mon meilleur ami. Celui si ne peux s'empêcher de rigoler en nous voyant agir ainsi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la cloche résonne. Je marche dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Edward.

Je lui en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure, alors je décide de ne pas lui adresser la parole, même si au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression d'agir comme une véritable gamine de 10 ans.

Il m'accompagne à ma prochaine cour, comme tous les jours. Lui a cour d'Anglais, tandis que je vais en math, encore une heure et nous aurons terminé notre journée. Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé et la porte est encore fermée.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, Edward se poste en face de moi et plonge son regard dans les miens.

_- Tu viens à la maison ce soir?_ ma voix est timide.

Je me déteste de flancher aussi facilement, mais son regard à raison de moi, encore une fois, je ne peux pas rester énerver contre lui plus de vingt minutes et je dois dire que ça m'énerve. Je m'énerve moi-même, je suis pitoyable.

Il baisse la tête et soupire.

_- Je ne peux pas, j'ai un truc à faire avec mon père ce soir. _

Comme tous les weekends... Edward et de plus en plus absent. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que signifient ses_ "trucs"_ qu'il fait avec son père. Peine perdue, il est borné comme une tête de mule et il refuse de m'en parler, j'ai fini par abandonner avec le temps.

_- Charlie n'est pas là..._ commençais-je._ Il dort chez Sue. Viens, s'il te plaît... ça va faire plus de deux semaines que nous n'avons pas passées un moment justes toi et moi._ Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et fais la moue.  
_- Je sais... je suis vraiment désolé Bella... Mais je sais pas à quelle heure ça va se terminer... et puis je... très bien_, soupire-t-il.

Lorsque je me sers de ce fameux regard, Edward ne peut jamais me résister, en fait, c'est à double sens, car il sait se servir de ce regard lui aussi...

Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je plaque ma bouche sur sa joue. Il secoue la tête et me regarde en souriant à son tour.

Mon professeur de math arrive et Edward s'éloigne de moi pour rejoindre sa classe. Je le regarde s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à droite du couloir. Son jean lui fait un cul d'enfer.

_Laureen à raison de baver sur lui..._

Edward et moi avons toujours entretenu une relation différente en comparaison des autres. Nous étions proches, parfois un peu trop, et en même temps, nous étions si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Parfois, ça pouvait même être... Perturbent.

Il avait ses secrets, j'avais les miens, bien qu'Edward me connaisse mieux que personne. Il avait toujours été réserver vis-à-vis de sa vie, en dehors de l'école et de ses centres d'intérêt. Au fil du temps, j'avais réussi à en savoir plus sur lui, mais j'ignorais toujours l'essentielle.

Voilà bientôt dix ans que nous nous connaissions. Je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Alors âgés de 7 ans, nous faisions tous les deux notre entrée à l'école élémentaire, le premier grade_(*)_ de notre cycle scolaire. Je ne connaissais personne, j'étais timide et maladroite, je n'osais pas aller jouer avec les autres filles de ma classe durant les récrés, les cordes à sauter ne m'aimaient pas vraiment. Edward, quant à lui, était tout le contraire de moi. Dès ses premiers jours, ils s'étaient entouré des meilleurs et il avait réussi à se faire un cercle d'amis plutôt important, au-delà même des classes! Il jouait au foot dans la cour, rigolaient avec les autres à la cantine, tandis que moi je restais seule.

Et puis un jour, deux mois après la rentrée scolaire, un garçon du 4éme grade_(**)_ m'avait volontairement poussé et j'étais tombé à quatre pattes sur le goudron m'arrachant par la même occasion la peau des genoux et des paumes. Edward avait vu toute la scène, à sept ans, il était déjà un vrai gentleman. Il m'avait aidé à me relever, puis il avait forcé le garçon, plus vieux que lui, à me faire des excuses, et il m'avait même conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Nous sommes devenus plus que de simples amis ce jour-là. Nous avons évolué, ensemble, rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Edward venait jouer chez moi, nous passions tous nos weekends ensemble, mon père l'avait tout de suite "adopté".

J'avais rencontré Alice, 5 ans plus tard , lors de ma première année à la Middle School_(***)_. Nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendus et elle était rapidement devenus ma meilleure amie. Nous étions des opposés, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'on s'entendait si bien! Contre toute attente, Edward n'avait rien dit à ce propos, il savait que de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, il restait le seul et l'Unique.

Douze ans plus tard, nous étions toujours aussi proches, toujours aussi complices. Mais certaines choses avaient changé, nos sentiments, nos mentalités, nous.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré ses parents, ils étaient pourtant en vie, je savais même leurs noms, Carlisle et Esmée. Je ne les avais vus qu'en photo, une ou deux fois, Edward me parlaient d'eux que très rarement. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il était aussi énigmatique vis-à-vis de ses parents. Ils vivaient tous les trois, dans une grande villa à l'écart de la ville, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds.

Edward venait chez moi, presque toutes les semaines, ça ne me dérangeait pas en sois, mais il connaissait mon père, pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de connaitre ses parents?

Je lui avais posé la question, des dizaines de fois, avant de finalement me résigner, il ne m'en dirait jamais plus et nos conversations concernant ses parents viraient toujours en disputes, hors, je détestais me disputer avec lui.

La cloche résonna dans mes tympans.

Comme souvent, je m'étais perdus dans mes pensées ressassent sans cesse de vieux souvenirs qui avaient les mérites de me faire sourire bêtement.

Je ramassais rapidement mes affaires et me précipiter dehors. Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking, mon sourire se fana. La Mustang fastback d'Edward était aux abonnés absents, tout comme son propriétaire.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de me dire au revoir.  
_Je déteste ce mec._

_  
Il est 21 heures, nous sommes un vendredi soir et je suis en pyjama dans mon canapé, en train de regarder " Breakfast at Tipphany's", tout en mangeant de la glace à même le pot.

Avouer qu'il y n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde.

Alors que la plupart des jeunes de mon âge sont en train de faire la fête entre amis, je suis dans mon salon en train de m'empiffrer _seule_. Tout sa parce qu'un abrutis nommé Edward Cullen à décider d'aller faire autre chose, visiblement beaucoup plus important que moi, avec son paternel.

Audrey Hepburn n'arrête pas d'apparaitre à l'écran, elle es magnifique. J'ai déjà vu ce film une bonnes centaines de fois, mais c'est comme Harry Potter, je ne m'en lasse jamais.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma glace qui commence à devenir liquide, je soupire, puis pose le pot sur la table basse. Je m'enroule dans la couverture et m'allonge confortablement dans le canapé.

C'est à 3heure 25 qu'Edward décide de se pointer. Je me suis endormis dans le canapé et je grince des dents en allant jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir à Edward. Après réfléxion, j'aurais préférer qu'il ne vienne pas. Je dormais bien dans mon canapé moi. Je lui fais signe de monté à l'étage, et je pars éteindre la télé avant de regagner ma chambre. Je ne dis rien, et me glisse dans mon lit. Edward viens me rejoindre, quelques minutes après. Il se colle contre moi, son corps et bouillant. Je ferme les yeux et dépose ma tête contre son épaule, avant de m'endormir.

* * *

**Bon. ce n'est pas trèèèès long pour un premier chapitre, mais le deuxième le sera plus! **  
**je croise les doigts pour que ça vous ait plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!  
**_(désolée si il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe que j'ai oublier!)_  
**xxx R.**

_(*) le système éducatif Américains! :)_


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve pour vous faire partager le chapitre II!  
Je voulais déjà remercier celles qui ont pris la peine de me lire et aussi vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir! :D

Dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Bella. :)

**:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouais avec ses personnages.**

* * *

_« En matière de sentiment, le manque de logique est la meilleure preuve de la sincérité. »_

Au milieu des forêts verdoyantes et des plaines se trouve **Seattle.**

La plus grande ville du nord-ouest des États-Unis, situé entre le détroit de Puget et le lac Washington. 369, 2 kilomètres² pour 630 320 habitants.

C'est ici que se sont rencontrés Charlie et Renée, mes parents et à cette époque-là, ils n'avaient qu'une vingtaine d'années tous les deux.

Mon père étudiait la mécanique à l'Université de Seattle et ma mère travaillait dans un petit restaurant en tant que serveuse. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'ils se sont vus pour la première fois, "_chez Freddy, on mange bien_", disait la pancarte.

Mon père s'y était rendus là-bas un midi, accompagner de plusieurs de ses amis, pour y déjeuner, profitant d'une heure de libre entre deux cours.

C'était la belle époque ou la musique grunge résonnait partout dans les enceintes et où les serveuses devaient porter des uniformes minuscules composaient d'un short et d'un tee-shirt deux tailles trop petit, chaussés sur des patins à roulettes.

Mon père était un jeune homme sûr de lui, plutôt beau garçon, mais incroyablement maladroit, _(j'avais hérédité de ce défaut)_ ça n'avait étonné personne lorsqu'il avait renversé ladite serveuse, qui n'était nulle autre que ma mère, Renée.

Après "l'incident" avaient suivi les typiques excuses et pour ce faire pardonner, il l'avait même invité à dîner. Contre toute attente, elle s'était pris au jeu et avait accepté.

Plusieurs rendez-vous amoureux plus tard, avait suivi le fameux premier baiser, puis la première nuit. Une nuit fatidique puis-ce que ma mère avait appris quelques semaines après sa, _mon existence._

Mon père avait été vraiment heureux en apprenant la nouvelle. Certes, tout allait très vite entre eux deux, mais il se sentait prêt à passer de l'autre côté pour devenir quelqu'un de responsable. Il aimait Renée et il la voyait déjà comme étant la femme de sa vie. Un bébé dans tout ça, n'était rien d'autre que la continuité de leur histoire qui arrivait avec un peu d'avance! Renée ne voyaient pas les choses du même oeil. Elle aimait bien Charlie... pas au point de faire sa vie avec lui. Être enceinte signifié devoirs mettre un terme à sa liberté et à sa jeunesse, or elle n'était ni prête à abandonner sa liberté, ni sa taille fine et élégante.

Alors elle avait décidé de partir, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une misérable lettre. Charlie eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, plus de signe de vie et aucun coup de téléphone. Alors qu'il commençait à tourner la page, à retrouver le gout à la vie, je suis arrivé tel un cheveu sur la soupe, un beau matin de septembre. Une semaine après ma naissance, celle qui m'avait donné la vie avait décidé de refaire surface. Mais pas pour bien longtemps. Elle c'était contenté de frappé chez Charlie, puis elle lui avait tendu un nourrisson aux cheveux brun et aux joues rouges avant de prendre à nouveau la fuite.

Pour tout avoué, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de ma vie ou de mon éducation.

Charlie s'était révéler comme étant le meilleur père au monde.

Bien-sûr, parfois il faisait quelques raté, mais on ne devient pas père du jour au lendemain.

Je n'ai jamais manqué d'amour, en faite, je n'ai jamais manquer de rien.

Renée n'a pas vraiment quitter ma vie, puis-ce qu'elle m'envoie une lettre chaque année, le jour de mon anniversaire, accompagné d'un cadeau qui est la plupart du temps, inutile ou ridicule. Preuve qu'elle ne me connait pas, mais comment peut-on connaître sa fille avec une lettre par an? Ce que je sais d'elle reste vague, à vrai dire je ne cherche pas plus que sa à savoir qui elle est. Je n'ai jamais considérer Renée comme étant ma mère et elle ne le sera jamais.

Charlie est mon unique parent, et je m'en porte très bien ainsi.

****C'est presque avec regret que je quittais les bras de Morphée ce matin-là.

Je soupirais, puis m'étirais avec lenteur.

Les os de mon corps craquèrent les uns après les autres, je grimaçais en constatant que j'avais mal à peu près partout.

Je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre lorsque je dormais avec Edward. Parfois, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce de toute la nuit et je me contentais de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil dans ses bras. Et d'autres fois... il gigotait dans tous les sens et réquisitionnait toute la couverture.

Parfois même, je finissais par terre.

_Comme la nuit dernière._

La matinée devait être bien avancé, hier soir je n'avais pas pris la peine de fermés les volets et je constatais que le ciel était bleu et que le soleil était bien haut perché.

Je tournais la tête pour observer Edward.

Il avait l'air si paisible, contrairement à la nuit dernière.

Je préférais le laisser se reposer et décidais de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Je fermais doucement la porte et je descendis les escaliers.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans le salon, je constatais que la télé était allumée.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je me dirigeais d'un pas automatique vers la cuisine.

Mon père était appuyé contre le plan de travail, son journal dans les mains, en train d'attendre que le café coule.

- _ça fait longtemps que tu attends?_ M'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers la machine à café. _Elle ne risque pas de fonctionner comme sa..._

J'appuyais sur le bouton et le regardais avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- _Je le savais.._. bougonne t-il en faisant passer son pouce sur sa moustache.

Je levais les yeux en l'air et m'approchais de lui pour embrasser sa joue.

- _Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Sue?_ Lui demandais-je en souriant.

- _Ouais... C'était bien, et puis Seth et Leah n'étaient pas là alors..._

Je déglutis et lui fait signe d'arrêter tout de suite.

- _Mon Dieu papa, je ne veux pas savoir les détails! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'inviter à dîner lundi soir à la maison? Je cuisinerais,_ précisais-je.

En attendant la réponse de mon père qui était sans doute en train de peser le pour et le contre, j'attrapais le pichet de café bouillant et rempli deux tasses.

_- Pourquoi pas ce soir?_ Proposa Charlie avec un large sourire, digne d'un gamin de 10 ans.

J'ai toujours aimé voir mon père heureux.

Il fréquentait Sue depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. C'était une femme vraiment gentille et douce, son mari était malheureusement mort i ans de cela, à la suite d'un accident de voiture. C'était la première fois qu'elle fréquentait un homme depuis. J'avais rencontré Seth, son plus jeune fils il y a quelques semaines, il avait deux ans de moins que moi. Quant à Leah, je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de faire sa connaissance car elle étudiait dans une Université de L'Oregon et elle ne venait à Seattle que pour les week-ends prolongés et les vacances scolaire. Charlie et Sue s'étaient rencontrés à la Push, une réserve Quilleute à quelques heures de route de Seattle, durant un dîner organisé par le meilleur ami de mon père, Billy, qui vivait là-bas. Mon père et lui se retrouvent toutes les deux semaines pour pêcher sur le lac Pleasant. Billy a un fils du même âge que moi, Jacob, nous sommes sorti ensemble quelque mois lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Nous avions fini par rompre car Edward n'avait jamais porter dans son coeur Jack.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, la Push représentait le plus bel endroit au monde pour moi, nous allions toujours camper là-bas, Charlie, Jacob et moi.

Je relevais la tête.

- _C'est l'anniversaire d'Angela ce soir..._ commençais-je timidement.

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai... Est-ce qu'Edward sera là?_ Demande Charlie en m'observant.

- _Soirée réservée aux filles!_

Mon père croisa ses bras contre son torse.

- _Je préférerais qu'Edward soit là. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'arriverait rien avec lui..._

C'était fou de constater à quel point mon père avait confiance en mon meilleur ami. La plupart des pères auraient été heureux qu'il n'y ait aucun garçon...

- _... Je ne suis pas très rassuré ses derniers temps, les rues de la ville sont devenus des terrains de jeux pour règlement de comptes. Jeudi dernier, les flics ont encore retrouvé un corps avec trois balles dans le coeur dans le quartier de Hillman. C'est le troisième type qu'on retrouve assassiné depuis le début du mois..._

- _C'est dans le journal?_

Je sursautais et tournais la tête.

Edward avait remis son jean et son tee-shirt et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

- _Oh salut Edward, Bella m'avait pas dit que tu passais la nuit ici._

- _Bonjour Charlie_, lui répond-il poliment avec un sourire.

Mon père lui tendit le journal, l'histoire faisait les gros titres et les médias s'affolaient.

Edward lu rapidement l'article et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- _C'est inquiétant_, lâcha-t-il simplement après un long silence.

- _Tu l'as dit gamin_, soupira mon père en secouant la tête, tout en marchant vers le salon.

Je restais appuyé contre le plan de travail, tout en buvant mon café noir.

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur Edward qui était en train de relire l'article.

Sans le vouloir, je finis par soupirer et les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche :

- B_onjour Edward, j'ai bien dormi, merci de me poser la question._

Il reposa lentement le journal avant de se diriger vers moi d'une façon "prédateur".

J'arquais un sourcil et le regardais faire en continuant de boire mon café.

Il finit par arriver à ma hauteur, il se pencha vers moi et déposa un tout petit baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

Je gloussais.

_- Bonjour ma B, tu as bien dormi?_

_- Non._

_- Non?_ répète-t-il en faisant mine d'être choqué.

- _Non. Un abruti m'a réveillé à 3 heures et demies du matin, il s'est endormis dix minutes plus tard et il a pris toute la place et toute la couverture._

_- Oh... J'ai faits sa?_

_- Tu as faits sa._

_- Hm... désolé?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air, tout en laissant échapper un léger rire.

_- Ce n'est pas grave... Je ne te laisserais juste plus jamais dormir dans mon lit. La prochaine fois, tu auras le choix entre la moquette et le canapé._

_._

_._

_._

_._

- _Et celle-ci?_ M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire en sortant de mon dressing, vêtus d'une robe bustier fluide dans les tons mauve et doré que j'avais acheter le mois derniers avec Jessica et Alice.

Je vis Edward froncé les sourcils.

_- Ouais, tourne pour voir?_

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, puis posais mes deux mains sur ma taille en attendant sa réponse définitive.

Il finit par secouer la tête et je retournais m'enfermer dans mon dressing pour la 7éme fois.

Pourquoi lui avais-je demander son avis sur ma tenue pour ce soir? Pas qu'il n'aime pas les robes que j'essayais, elles étaient juste sois disant : trop courte, trop décolleter, trop transparente, j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Pour faire clair, aucune ne lui plaisait.

Je sortais une nouvelle fois, habillé d'une courte robe dos nus rouge sang.

Je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il me vit sortir.

- _Non mais, tu es sérieuse Bella? Est-ce que tu'as envie que les mecs s'arrêtent sur le trottoir et te demande combien tu prends pour une pipe?_

Je lui balançais mon escarpin dans l'épaule en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

- _J'en conclus qu'elle ne te plaît pas?_

_- Non, ça n'me plaît pas qu'on puisse voir jusqu'à ton nombril tellement c'est décolleter et qu'on ait également une super vue sur ta culotte si tu fais le moindre geste brusque._

Je grognais. Oui, ça m'arrivait souvent.

- _Plus jamais je ne te demanderais ton avis, Cullen_, m'énervais-je en faisant glisser la fermeture pour retirer la robe rouge.

- _Je te donne un avis constructif_, objecta-t-il en me souriant gaiement, comme si de rien était.

- _Tu sais ou tu peux te le mettre ton avis constructif?_

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchais de lui avec un regard de tueuse. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, après lui avoir donné un deuxième coup dans l'épaule, je l'attrapais par la manche et le tiré jusqu'à mon dressing, avant de le pousser à l'intérieur.

_- Puisque tu as un goût " fabuleux ", trouve-moi donc une tenue!_

_- Génial!_ Se réjouit-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Je levais les yeux en l'air et m'asseyais sur mon lit le temps qu'il trouve. Venant de lui, je m'attendais à tout.

- _Dépêches-toi, je dois retrouver Alice dans 30 minutes!_

_- Alice attendra,_ répondit-il.

- _Alice n'aime pas attendre,_ répliquais-je.

- _Edward s'en fout._

-_ Grrrrr, qu'est-ce que tu peux être immature parfois!_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

J'entendais mon idiot de meilleur ami farfouiller dans mon dressing et je craignais le pire quant au rangement, au bruit de tous les cintres qui tombaient par terre.

Finalement, après ce qui me paru une éternité, Edward refit son apparition dans la pièce, plusieurs choses sous le bras.

Il me les tendit et j'attrapais le tout en observant son choix d'un oeil suspicieux.

Après avoir bien tout analysé, je relevais la tête vers lui.

-_ Est-ce que tu as... des tendances gay ou un truc du genre?_ Marmonnais-je surprise.

Et j'avais de quoi être surprise, sur 100 hommes, combien auraient été capable de choisir une tenue aussi recherchée?

Une jupe imitation cuir, avec un petit top à bretelles crème et une veste en jeans pour le côté décontracté. **_[NDL: LIEN DE LA TENUE DANS MON PROFIL.]_**

J'enfilais rapidement la tenue, puis attrapais ma paire d'escarpin noir et m'observais dans le miroir, satisfaite.

- _Comme ça, tu es parfaite. Ni trop sexy, ni pas assez,_ ne murmura Edward en arrivant derrière moi.

Je le regardais en souriant, à travers le miroir, il passa ses bras devant moi et je sentis quelque chose me poser contre mon cou.

Je baisser les yeux et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine lorsque ma vision croisa les pierres scintillantes.

_- Edward..._

-_ Ce que je voulais... _commença-t-il doucement, _c'était surtout une tenue avec laquelle tu pourrais porter sa._

Je me tournais vers lui pour lui faire face et ancrer mon regard dans ses prunelles vertes émeraude.

Je détestais lorsqu'il m'offrait des cadeaux. La plupart des filles adoraient ça, eh bien pas moi. Je détestais que quelqu'un dépense de l'argent pour moi, surtout lorsque c'était Edward. Mais celui-ci ne m'écouter jamais...

En temps normal, j'aurais retiré le collier et je lui aurais dit ne pas le vouloir, que c'était trop, et que sa simple présence me suffisait.

Mais aujourd'hui, son regard était si timide que je me contentais de caler ma tête contre son torse en le prenant dans mes bras.

_- Merci... il est vraiment magnifique,_ soufflais-je doucement.

Je restais plusieurs secondes dans ses bras avant de me tourner de nouveau vers ma glace pour observer le bijou qui était vraiment splendide.

Edward me regarda avec un grand sourire et toute timidité quitta son visage. Il claqua dans ses mains et claqua un baiser sur mon front avant de regarder sa montre.

- _Tu les prêtes? Je te dépose chez Lily et ... je vaque à mes propres occupations_, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Je souriais et attrapais ma pochette avant de quitter ma chambre.

Je passais rapidement dans le salon pour dire au revoir à mon père et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait déjà dans sa voiture.  
Je grimpais côté passager et il démarra rapidement.

Le trajet se fils en silence. Alice n'habitée qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de chez moi et vus qu'Edward roulait plus vite que le normal, nous y fûmes en 13 minutes à peine.

Il se gara devant chez ma meilleure amie.

- _Tu descends?_ Demandais-je.

Il regarda l'heure et secoua négativement la tête.

- _Pas le temps,_ s'excusa-t-il. _Tu lui diras bonjour à ma place._

_- Pas de problème. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu toi?_

_- Soirée poker._

J'arquais un sourcil en souriant.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui demander avec qui il faisait une partie de poker. Je savais déjà que sa réponse allait être : **de vieilles connaissances.**

- _Évite de ne pas perdre trop d'argent._

- _Il n'y aura pas que de l'argent..._ murmura-t-il tout bas.

Je détachais ma ceinture et posais ma main sur la poignée de porte.

- _B? Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles d'accord? Et tu fais attention, s'il te plaît. Tu as entendus ton père, les rues ne sont pas sûrs._

- _Bien monsieur,_ rigolais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il rigola doucement et m'attrapa le visage avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- _Amuses-toi bien_, me dit-il alors que je posais les deux pieds sur le trottoir.

Il démarra en trombe et je regardais la voiture s'éloigner en souriant bêtement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Alice passa sa tête dehors.

_- BELLA! Reste pas planté là, j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver la couleur de mon vernis!_

_- J'ARRIVE!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Et voilà! toutes à vos claviers, je veux avoir votre avis! :) si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, n'hésiter pas!  
Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle va être ma fréquence de parution, j'y réfléchis encore.  
Sur-ce, je vous fais de gros bisous! R.**


End file.
